pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Shiraishi Akira
Akira Shiraishi (白石あきら or Alice Shiraishi in the Glitter Force dub) is the main Cure of Windows EXP Island Pretty Cure. Akira is the lead of the team and loves to dance. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Storage (キュアストーレジ) and is based on the power procession of storage. Main information # Name meaning: Bright white stone. # Age: 15. # DOB: May 1st. # Star sign: Taurus. # Height: 5’5”. # Blood type: A+. # Likes: Sakura Toyokawa, Undertale and Deltarune. # Dislikes: Court Calls. # Favourite food: Caramel. # Least favourite food: Garlic (because she’s allergic), tempura. # Favourite school subject: History. # Least favourite school subject: Robotics. # Dream: to become the teacher of history class. # Seiyuu: Hamasaki Nana (浜崎奈々). # Voice actress: Tara Strong. Appearance Akira Akira has silver eyes and brown hair tied into a ponytail. She normally wears a yellow dress with black sleeves and matching boots. Her school uniform is a yellow and black dress and matching boots. Her winter outfit is a yellow coat and matching boots with black gloves. Her summer outfit is a yellow dress and black shoes. Her cosplay outfit is Erica Hoshii from Danganronpa Version 4. Pretty Cure As Cure Storage, her hair becomes longer being yellow and her eyes change to black. Her Cure hair is the same as her normal form but higher. She gains a pair of gold earrings and matching bracelets. She wears a yellow shirt dress with black stripes coming across from the bottom to the top. Her belt has her Cure Pact on her right hip. She also wears yellow gloves and black boots. On her neck is a gold necklace. Personality Akira is the first cure to join the team, is a hero, says “Happiness will last forever” and likes to be like Zombie Pigman from BabYzzz. Backstory Becoming Cure Storage Akira is dancing in her bedroom when her mother tells her that she is ready for her school. Akira puts on her school uniform and hurries up to her mother. After going to the bath and then putting on her school uniform, Akira has breakfast, brushes her teeth, goes to the toilet and washes her hands. She then gets her bag ready for school. Today is her graduation day and she is very very happy. Akira comes up with her leaving speech and says “I started Harmonia School in 2005. I wish they would’ve done that but I left them alone. In 2018, I show my my friends support for my life amp. Thanks and have a good time!”. Her mother and father are both concerned about the leaving speech. But after she sees a green slime, she stares at Lunia. Lunia wants her soul but she has her eyes on Akira. Then, she transforms into Cure Storage thanks to Wanda. She uses “Super Crush” on Lunia. After the school year ended, she gave a sigh of relief. She first got her hair tied up into a ponytail. Cure Storage “Power of Love, Cure Storage!” 愛の力、キュアストーレジ！ Ai no Chikara, Kyua Sutōreji! Cure Storage (キュアストーレジKyua Sutōreji) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Akira. In order to transform, she needs to have her Cure Pact. In the Glitter Force dub, she introduces herself with “Love and power! Arriving of Glitter Storage!”. Transformation sequence First, Akira holds up her Cure Pact and shouts “Pretty Cure” while she inserts her Cure Gem into the pact, which causes her Cure Gem to start glowing yellow. She draws a spiral around her body while it is covered in yellow light. She then shouts out “Voices Unite!” and holds her pact in front of the spiral, which gets tied into the pact and starts the transformation. At the moment, her hair becomes yellow and grows, becoming tied into a higher ponytail and her eyes change to black. Then, her dress appears after her earrings and bracelets appear. Next, her gloves and boots appear. After the necklace appears, the belt appears with her Cure Pact on the right side. Finally, Cure Storage lands down to introduce herself and strikes her final pose to finish her transformation. Attacks *Storage Tornado-her first attack. She uses the power of happiness and hope in order to do her attack along with her weapon, Spark Wand. *Starlight Tornado-her upgraded attack of the previous attack. She uses the power of happiness and hope in order to do her attack along with her weapon, Spark Wand. * Explosion of All Time-the group’s attack with the power to make the explosion. Trivia *Akira shares her name with Akira Kenjou and Akira Miura from Kirakira Pretty Cure and Heartcatch Pretty Cure, respectively. *Akira shares her seiyuu with Meghan from Starlight Pretty Cure. *Akira also is the only cure who wears boots. Category:Yellow Cures Category:Black Cures Category:Leader Cures Category:Female